


straight to number two

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: She’s not getting any younger, but neither is he.





	straight to number two

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_whiteday 2010.

“Good evening, old man,” she greets him at the door.

Koichi blinks once, twice, considers checking behind him to see if perhaps she’s here for someone else. Tsuyoshi, maybe, he seems like the type who would have this kind of woman show up at his door. Any of his juniors, probably even some of his seniors. But not him, not _her_ , not like this.

 _Are you lost?_ he wants to ask, even if _Are you drunk?_ might be a better question. He can’t think of any other reason why Fukada Kyoko would be standing in his hallway in a leather trenchcoat and fishnets, high-heeled boots and pigtails held up high on both sides of her head with red and black ribbons.

“What on earth are you wearing?” he asks instead, sounding like her father with as appalled as his voice comes out. “Isn’t it cold outside?”

She pouts, folding her arms in front of her as she huffs in disapproval. “Typical Koichi-kun, oblivious to what’s right in front of his face.”

He doesn’t understand what she’s getting at, just that it’s _snowing outside_ and she has practically nothing on her legs. Quickly, he pulls her inside and closes the door to keep out the frigid air, planning to turn up the heat and get her a couple blankets to warm up.

Except that she has other ideas. The second he turns around, his back is pressed against the door and he’s eye-to-eye with this woman whom he’s worked with for years. “Nothing else worked,” she tells him, her voice gentle but her eyes hard. “This is my last resort.”

He tries not to look as she pops open the buttons on her trenchcoat, revealing a red leather bodice similar to the one she’d worn in Yatterman. The stockings were thigh-highs, leaving a good amount of bare leg to the chill. “Are you in trouble?” he asks her seriously. “Is that why you’re out so late dressed like that?”

“Koichi-kun!” Kyoko says in a quiet, scolding tone, one that has Koichi slinking away. “What are you implying?”

“I, um.” Koichi looks everywhere _but_ at her; his ceiling is quite boring. “I don’t know.”

Her face relaxes, that look she gets when she’s pitying him, which Koichi much prefers over her softspoken wrath. “You’re cute when you’re nervous,” she says nonchalantly, her hands slipping from his shoulders. “Do you even like girls?”

“W-what?” Koichi stutters, the question taking him completely off-guard. “Of course I do!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Kyoko looks away and holds her trenchcoat closed. “Is it me, then?”

“Is _what_ you?” Koichi asks, his anxiety turning to concern with the way she looks so sad. “Kyoko-chan, just tell me what’s going on!”

“I _have_ told you,” she emphasizes. “Over and over again. How many times do I need to say it? You still won’t hear me.”

He narrows his eyes in frustration. “Stop acting like such a girl!”

“I _am_ a girl!” she hisses, nearly raising her voice as she flings open her trenchcoat to show Koichi how much of a girl she actually is. Her breasts are heaving above the low cut of her bodice, further showing her frustration. “That is what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“I know you’re a girl,” Koichi tells her, resisting the urge to cover her up but giving into the temptation to _look_. “But you’re a cool girl.”

Kyoko pauses, her glossy lips turning up into a genuine smile that makes Koichi feel like he finally did something right. “You are really that kind of man, aren’t you?”

“I am?” he inquires. He’s not sure if he should agree or not. This FukaKyon is confusing.

“Koichi-kun~” she practically sings, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck so naturally that he doesn’t flinch. “I don’t how how else I can say that I like you.”

“I like you too, Kyoko-cha-” he begins.

“ _No_ ,” she halts him, pressing a gloved finger to his lips. “I _like_ you. Like this.”

Koichi’s eyes fall shut as she leans in, brushes their lips together and smiling at the gasp he makes as he finally gets it. He _gets_ it as he tilts his head to kiss her back, hands poised at her waist, ready to catch her when her knees start to wobble from the force of her ‘like’. Silk fingertips cradle his jaw and he starts to lose his mind; he can’t remember the last time he had a kiss that evoked this kind of feeling, this _spark_ that he never wants to end.

She pulls away way before he’s ready, his mouth automatically chasing hers as she giggles and kisses him once more for finality. Koichi opens his eyes to see her looking at him, really _looking_ in a way he hasn’t noticed before. “Kyoko-chan,” he says slowly. “I-”

“Don’t you dare give me any excuses,” she cuts him off again, her eyes narrowing. “I already know you work a lot, you don’t like to leave the house during your private time, and F1 racing takes top priority. I’m okay with that as long as I can be number two.”

Koichi lets her go on, biting back his amusement until she’s breathless with the intensity of her words. “I was going to say ‘I’m sorry’,” he finally tells her, then rushes to elaborate at her hurt expression. “For not hearing you properly.”

“It’s okay, right?” she asks, lowering her head to his shoulder and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “It’s okay for us to be together from now on?”

Koichi thinks about it for a second, then grunts in affirmation. Kyoko hugs him tighter and his own arms embrace her, holding her close. His girlfriend. His girlfriend who is currently dressed like a hooker, or possibly a dominatrix minus the whip. “But what’s with the costume?” he asks curiously.

She laughs into his shirt, then leans back to give him a pointed look. “I’d die an old maid waiting for you to come around. I had to do _something_ drastic.”

“The kiss was enough,” he says honestly. “The outfit is kind of scary.”

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko ties her trenchcoat and starts to reach around Koichi for the doorknob. “I’ll just go home and change, then.”

Quickly he reaches for her wrist to stop her, fingering the soft material of her glove. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he says. “Now that I know it’s for me.”

Kyoko releases the doorknob and kisses him again, much more heatedly than before. Their tongues touch and Koichi’s pulling her closer, bodies pressed together as he learns what she tastes like. He knows where this is going and isn’t sure if he should stop it, maybe they both need it after all this wasted time. She rocks against him and that seals the deal, rousing him to become even more in favor of this development, never mind that Kyoko would probably be unhappy if he stopped.

It’s been a long time since he’s been with a girl, one who mattered even. His sex resume contains a lot of meaningless backup dancers and fangirls whom he couldn’t turn away, but nobody really special. He’s always respected Kyoko as a woman, a coworker, a friend. He likes her honesty and the way she talks to him like an equal, even if she’s mocking him on TV. When he stops to think about it, they’re good for each other; he finds himself wishing that she would have done this much earlier, so they would already be past the awkward stage where they’re still figuring out _this_ part of each other.

The leather feels strange rubbing between his legs, the growing bump in his pants that has him swallowing a faint moan. It feels different now that he’s older, no rush. He wants to take the time to savor her and make love to her without racing to the finish, enjoying every second of it. His hands roam as he kisses her, over the swell of her breasts that are covered before he would like. His fingers trace the outline of the leather pointedly, until she lets go of his neck to reach behind her and loosen the strings of her bodice. Now he can dip his fingers further down, take her nipples between his thumb and forefingers and feel a much deeper moan on his tongue.

Small hands grip onto his biceps, under the short sleeves of his shirt, his muscles flexing involuntarily as he becomes more and more lost in her taste. And scent, the flowery perfume wafting past his senses as she gets closer. Shuddering in his arms, her nipples perking under his touch and breath gasping into his mouth, he feels like more of a man than he has in a long time. Made even better by the knowledge that this is _Kyoko_ , his friend turned girlfriend who is falling apart in his arms, everything about her body language screaming for more.

It’s unceremonious and graceless how he maneuvers them down the hall, half picking her up and banging them against every wall and table on the way. Kyoko just holds on, kissing him like she’s unconcerned with the environment as long as she’s close to him, being touched so intimately by him. Koichi is relieved when they finally reach his bed, if just to not be standing up and moving anymore. She lands on her back and pulls him towards her, one leg flung between hers as his erection finds friction on the bare part of her thigh.

He spares a glance to the woman laying beneath him, the Kyoko he’s known forever but never in this light, her dark nipples barely visible beneath her open bodice as she looks breathlessly down at him. His head is at chest level and he licks his lips surreptitiously, watches her smile fondly and reach out to push his hair out of his eyes.

“Koichi-kun,” she says in a low voice. “You know what to do with girls, right?”

His eyes narrow, locked on hers as he closes the distance between them and flicks his tongue in the gap between leather and skin. Kyoko arches, her breast poking further into Koichi’s mouth that sucks the hard nub thoroughly. His fingers inch up her thigh but are met with restriction, the tight material that won’t budge even if Kyoko’s body is quivering for him to push it aside. “This get-up,” he grumbles. “I changed my mind. I don’t like it at all.”

Kyoko giggles, gently pushing him back as she pulls off the bodice, removes both gloves by taking the tips between her teeth, and lingers at the hot pants. “I’m not going to be the only one.”

Her implication isn’t wasted on him as his own hands grab the hem of his shirt and pull up, nearly getting his head stuck in his haste. Her fingers trail over his bare chest, down to where his pants prohibit her from going any farther, and Koichi rushes to unfasten his belt and shove everything down to his ankles. Instantly her hand encircles his cock, stroking him loosely and pulling a groan from deep in his throat. He leans in to kiss her, distracting them both from the incoordination that entails when Kyoko peels the hot pants down her legs.

Koichi wants to mock her but then his fingers are gliding over her heat, priorities rearranged as a high-pitched moan wraps around his brain. He rocks into her touch as she does to his, his fingers slipping inside her and probing her body in preparation for him. Her hands drop to his ass to guide him completely on top of her, thighs spread with encouraging noises that have Koichi banging around his nightstand for a condom. Thankfully he finds one that’s not expired, gets it on one-handed and positions himself between her legs, fighting to look down through his haze to see her staring back at him, biting her lip as she drags her nails up his back.

This would be the part where he says something deep and meaningful, maybe even professes his love, but all he can think about is being inside her and he hopes that she forgives him. He withdraws his fingers from her as quickly as he replaces them, sinking into her and matching her choked moan with his own. She breathes his name and it’s like fuel to his fire, leading him to kiss along her jaw and throat as he starts to move.

Her body moves right back, muscles massaging him with each thrust, in and out until his coherence dwindles and all he knows is _her_. Someone to whom he hadn’t paid any mind until about an hour ago, until she opened his eyes to see her in front of him, the Kyoko – _his_ Kyoko – who had always been right there, waiting.

He loves her slow, making up for lost time as well as the time ahead. With every year that passes, he keeps thinking that he’ll work less and enjoy life more, but then he remembers that he enjoys work too. Even with Kyoko beside him, work comes first, which she understands since she’s also in the business. He imagines that she’ll sit with him as he watches racing and make fun of him for it later, maybe drag him out of the house every now and then for a date or just to take Pan-chan to the dog park. It’ll be easy to be with Kyoko because he already knows her, just like she knows him and when he stops to think about it, much later when they’re sweaty and breathless with no energy left to move, he can’t think of anyone better to face the rest of his life with.

And if she’s lucky, she’ll tie for number two with Pan-chan.


End file.
